Love Dynasty
by MusaForever
Summary: Riven saves Musa from a kidnapping and becames her fiancé, however she's still mad at him and doesn't accept that. Someone's trying to eliminate Musa. Winx and Specialists go on a trip together to find his plans and catch him. Riven will try to use this trip to change Musa's mind and make her forgive him. Will he succeed?
1. I miss her

**I have to explain to you a thing before you start reading. As Musa and Riven are so stubborn around each other, I made up a character that'll help them out. Her name's Fae (chinese name), she's younger than the Winx and she have magic. She sees Musa as her best friend or her older sister. I created other characters but I don't talk about Fae's life in this story so I decided to explain a little. Well, that's all. Give me your opinion.**

* * *

Riven had returned to Alfea a few days ago. Trix had already been defeated and everyone was happy and celebrating… but not Riven. He was just sad and melancholic because of a very special fairy.

When he returned, his first thought was explaining to Musa everything that happened that year, but every time he saw her, he just became too nervous for no reason and ended up saying some nonsense. Like that time that he was going confess to her, but when he saw her he lost his courage and said he was looking for Timmy... For Timmy? He didn't even like Timmy!

He had his chance to talk to her, but he didn't take advantage and now he didn't know when he was going to have another chance.

Musa returned to her planet. Because she was the princess of Melody, she said she had some important issues to deal with. He knew that she was responsible for her planet, but she has gone before he could confess to her.

Everybody could tell he wasn't ok, especially his friends. None of them was _exactly _ok. Winx and Specialists were sad, but Riven was completely devastated. They all knew that after everything that happened that year, Musa was anxious to leave… but was all so sudden… They couldn't even say goodbye to her…

Musa left two days ago, but seemed more like two years for Riven. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he even dreamed about her. He missed her SO much.

Winx and specialists were assembled at Alfea's gardens. Fae said that she had a surprise for them. Everyone was curious, but Riven didn't seem really excited.

Fae appeared suddenly in front of them, like she usually do. She seemed really happy. That led Winx and Specialists to ask themselves the reason to her happiness. She really liked Musa. Two days ago she was almost crying when Musa left and now she's… smiling?

"I have great news!" Fae smiled and looked at them to make sure everyone was paying attention to her. Then she continued. "I know you haven't learned yet how to teleport people... but Musa taught me in theory, then I studied almost everyday and I learned it! I can teleport you all to Melody!"

Winx seemed really surprised. Their mouth was wide open. Suddenly they start to laugh and scream from happiness. The guys seemed really happy too and Riven was almost exploding from happiness.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go to Melody!" Stella was jumping and laughing. She seemed crazy but for once in her life she didn't seemed to care for what people thought of her.

When Fae saw their excitement she decided to teleport them right away. With a gesture, each one of them started to disappear.

They looked around. They weren't any more in Alfea's gardens. Now they were in Melody, and that planet WAS beautiful…

They could see a big village, surrounded by plants and animals from different species. From where they were they could see Musa's palace too. It was magnificent…

They were moving towards the palace when they noticed the crowd. They seemed to be watching something.

"What's going on?" Bloom tried to see something but was useless. None of them could see anything.

Then Winx and specialists moved by their curiosity, approached the crowd to see what was happening.

It was a big parade and Musa was there. The crowd seemed to be watching Musa's every move. She was in a palanquin accompanied by a girl. A palanquin seemed a little old-fashioned for them at first but them they remembered Musa saying that Melody was modern and at the same time traditional.

Musa was with a big red dress similar to a kimono. It had a pink belt and flowers patterns in her skirt. She was with pink shoes and with some flowers in her hair that was tied up in a bun.

"_Musa… Wow… She's so beautiful…" _Riven was staring at her. He really wanted to talk to her about a lot of things.

**In the palanquin**

"I hate wandering around on that thing! Can I go for a walk, please?" Musa looked at her counselor with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, princess. Meng threatened you and he's really dangerous. What if something happens to you, princess?" The girl looked really concerned by her safety.

"That idiot! Because of him, I can't even go for a walk! I ask myself when he's going to leave me alone!" Musa was furious. She was feeling so trapped...

"Patience, princess! He'll leave you alone when…" The girl suddenly stopped and Musa looked at her. Both of them noticed something really strange.

"Hey! Why have we stopped?" Musa looked around confused. She glanced outside and saw a big agitation. People were running and screaming… something was really scaring them!

"What's going on out there?" Musa asked


	2. Princess's kidnapped

The girl was looking outside terrified. People was being pursued and threatened by a group of men. Thay were bad looking and seemed dangerous, really dangerous! They had swords but somehow they didn't seem to want to hurt anyone. They seemed to want the crowd to get away from there. The girl was so lost that she couldn't even think straight. All she could think in that moment was in Musa's safety.

"We're being attacked, princess! These people were sent by Meng! We're in danger! We need to get out of here! With all that people screaming outside, the girl had to yell to be heard. She was still looking outside in disbelief. She turned around to make sure that princess was ok, but something really strange was happening to her.

"What's happening to me?" Musa said looking at herself. She was surrounded by a red light. The kid panicked.

"Princess? Are you ok? What's happening to you? Are you feeling ok" She asked nervously. She looked at the princess and tried to touch her but Musa's was inside of a barrier.

"I can't move! My whole body hurts when I try! What's happening?" Musa started to float. She screamed and asked for help but was useless…

"_Where am I going_?" Musa thought nervously looking at the girl from above.

**At the same time**

"What's happening here? They're being attacked!" Bloom looked around "Maybe we could help!"

"No, that's too dangerous! "Sky said "We don't know this people, so we don't know what they can do!"

"Hey, guys…" Timmy was with that glow in his eyes that means he discovered something really important. He seemed worried, and that was unusual in him "They seem to want to attack Musa…"

"What?" Riven yelled "They want to attack Musa?" Riven seemed really worried. He was going to attack one of the men to make him talk but he was interrupted by Brandon's voice.

"Are you hearing that screams?" Everyone recognized that voice but was Riven that spoke up.

"It's Musa!" Riven looked up and saw Musa flying towards some mountains. She was surrounded with a red intense light that seemed to be controlling her movements. All the men stopped chasing the crowd and followed her.

"Who were that people? And why the hell did they kidnap Musa?" Riven was exploding of preoccupation.

"We don't know…. yet." Brandon said. He pointed at the girl that was with Musa. She was very confused, she was even talking to herself. She was completely desperate.

They moved towards the girl. She was now yelling at herself.

"Hi… Are you ok?" Sky looked at girl. She was around 12 years old; she had long brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed with a beige tunic and a long dark brown skirt. She was very badly dressed for someone that accompanies a princess.

"No, I'm not ok! How can I be ok? The princess was kidnapped!" The girl looked completely lost "What should I do? King's going to kill me!"

"Ok… Calm down. What's your name and who are you?" Timmy tried to make that girl talk. She was the only one that knew what happened.

"I'm Agatha and I'm the princess's counselor." They gave her a confused look.

"You? Musa's counselor? How? You're younger than her. What kind of counsels you give her?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I was a homeless… and she take me out of the streets and brought me to the palace… To thank her, I claimed myself her counselor! She bring to the palace a lot of kids. She give us home, food and treat us like her little brothers and little sisters. That's why everyone in Melody likes her! She helps everyone!" The girl was smiling. She really seemed to like Musa. "But there's someone that doesn't like her…"

"Who?" Flora couldn't imagine someone who didn't like Musa. The only persons that she knew that didn't like her were the Trix, but they didn't like anyone so they didn't count.

"Well, there's a man named Meng… Since princess's born that he tries to eliminate her. He didn't want _exactly_ to kill her, but with she here he doesn't have a chance to conquer the throne. Since her birth, that he tries everything to make her go away…" They could see the hate in Agatha's eyes. She really saw Musa like her older sister.

"What're we waiting for? We already know who done that! Musa's in danger! We need to save her!" Riven was getting crazy with all that talk, he was too much worried to hear stories.

"It isn't that simple… Meng's dangerous and…" Riven didn't want to hear anything. He wanted Musa there, that's all he could think…

"I don't want to know! Musa flied towards that direction so she should be around there! Let's go!" Riven started to walk accompanied by the others Specialists.

"You stay there! Agatha seems to want company." Sky looked at the girl. She was completely frightened.

The specialists started to walk towards the mountains

"_Don't worry Musa. I'll save you! I promise!_" Riven thought


	3. Trapped

Musa was flying somewhere near the mountains. She didn't recognize the place or anything, so she really didn't knew where she was going.

Suddenly her velocity starts to soften and when she noticed she has landed on the ground.

She was kind of surrounded by the men that attacked the crowd before. They seemed to be waiting for something.

She looked at her front and saw a large tower. Musa deduced that she would be hidden there.

"Hi princess. How're you?" She looked at the person that was talking to her. It was Meng. He was a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed much older than Musa, maybe around her father's age.

"I don't know what your plan is now, but whatever it's, it won't work." She didn't seem scared or nervous at all, maybe because she already knew her kidnapper.

The men had already gone protect the tower to make sure that no one would came to rescue the princess and succeed.

"Come with me, princess. I'll show you where you'll stay." Musa followed him towards the tower. She knew that if she tried to escape in that moment, she would be barred by Meng's men and that would just make her situation worse.

He took her up a staircase, which according to him was protected with a series of traps like the rest of the tower and just he knew how to avoid, however he gets hit by most of them. Musa cough a little trying to control her laugh.

In the top of the stairs there was a door that Meng opened for her.

"That'll be your room for now." She looked inside. She couldn't see much, but she was sure that it wouldn't be a nice stay. However she entered the room easily, surprising Meng.

"Well, the princess sure knows how to behave. If you keep like that, I may give you a better room." Meng locked the door.

"_Yayy_…" Musa sarcastically said. She looked at the room. There was a powdery bed, a old table and a chair next to a window with bars. She even had roommates: the rats. She sighed and sat in the chair. She looked out the window and smiles.

**Near the tower**

"Ok, I don't see anyone…"They all looked around and notice something. However Riven was too concentrated in finding Musa to notice.

"Hey Riven. I think I know where Musa is." Brandon smiled a little. Riven turned to him.

"You know? What're you waiting for to tell me? Where's she?" Riven waited impatient for his answer. Brandon pointed at behind him. He turned around and saw a large tower right in front of him. It was surrounded by the men that took Musa.

"It's here! It has to be here!" He smiled "Let's go!"

"Wait right there!" Sky said "We find where she's, but we can't just enter in there like that… We need to think first!"


	4. Rescue

"Think…? THINK? You want me to think? Musa was kidnapped and you expect me to _think_? We have to act!" The Specialists stared at him. He was furious, more than usual. All he could think in that moment was Musa and it was getting him crazy!

"Ok…" Sky looked at him a little scared "Then I suppose our plan is attack them all until no one remains."

"Seems like a good plan to me!" Riven walked towards the tower and the others followed him. They all took their swords and approached the men. When they saw the intruders, they deduced that they wanted to rescue the princess and obviously they couldn't allow that.

The men fought well but they didn't seem to know what they're doing at all. The Specialists were trained to fight so they were much better than them. It was a easy victory for the Specialists.

The men moved away from them and they finally could enter the tower. They notice the trapped staircase, so they easily avoided the traps and destroyed them to make sure Musa wouldn't be hurt.

When they finally arrived at the room's door, Riven picked the door's lock and opened it. They entered the room and it was empty.

"What the…?" Sky looked around and there was any sign of Musa.

"Maybe they take her to another place! We need to find where she's!" Riven was freaking out, totally freaking out.

"Guys, I think I know what happened!" Timmy seemed proud of his discovery.

"And what're you waiting for? Tell us!" Riven seemed ready to kill everyone.

"W-well, Musa escaped." He pointed at the ground and there were the bars that were previously in the window. They have been cut. "Meng chose this room because it's quiet and the sound is Musa's magical source, but he forgot that only a place with no sounds can neutralize Musa's powers and this is just possible in a magical place. Musa cut off the bars and flied towards the back grounds. My computer analyses say that Musa escaped just a few minutes ago." Timmy smiled even more proudly for his accurate analyses.

"We need to find her before those guys! They won't hurt us but they can hurt Musa!" Riven rushed towards the stairs and left the tower followed by the Specialists. They run towards the tower's back and looked around. Riven immediately saw Musa.

"Hey! There she's!" Brandon happily said.

"She's with a sword?" Timmy adjusted his glasses to make sure he was correct.

She was with a sword that was probably stolen from one of the guys. She seemed to know how to fight since the guys were all scared and no one dared to approach Musa. It seemed like she had already a fight with one of them and won.

She saw the Specialists and she seemed really surprised.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" They looked at her and gave confused looks.

"At first, we came to visit you, but you have been kidnapped and now, we came to… huh... rescue you?" Riven felt ridiculous saying that... she didn't seem to need help.

"How have you taken one of these men swords? And where have you learned how to fight with a sword?" Brandon looked at her.

"Well, I learned how to fight with my friends in the village, and I… hum… _showed _my knowledge to one of the guys and he gave me his sword." Musa threw the sword to ground "And I have lessons since little, so I know very well how to manage swords." She smiled at them.

"_Good job, Musa_" Riven though proudly.

Suddenly he notices something. The men were all gone, but there's one man approaching Musa.

"_That's probably Meng!" _

He's with a sword and seems to want to attack Musa.

"Watch out!" Riven pulled Musa to him and threatened Meng with his sword. Meng just ran away completely scared.

Musa looked surprised at Riven but before she could say something, she heard someone yelling for her.

"Princess! Are you ok?" Agatha and the Winx decided to come because of Agatha.

"Yes Agatha, I'm fine. Don't worry!" She smiled at her.

"Good! Now we must hurry to the palace! Your father's really worried!" The Winx and Specialists gave Musa sad looks.

"My father already knows? Well, let's go then!" Musa started walking. She turned around and saw that everyone was stopped "What're you waiting for? You have to come with me! My father will surely want to thanks the Specialists!" They all happily followed Musa and Agatha towards the palace.

"Musa, here you are! Are you ok? What happened?" The king was sat in his simple throne with simple clothes. He didn't seemed to like those royalty things.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened." Musa presented her friends and told everything that happened. Her father seemed surprised.

"So you rescued yourself?" He laughed a little "Very good! But I didn't understand yet how have you defeated Meng…"

"I didn't defeat Meng. He was going to attack me but he saved me." Musa pointed at Riven that was next to her.

"Wait… You're telling me that this boy saved your life?" Musa nodded

"But this changes everything!" He smiles and they all, except Agatha, gave him a confused look.

* * *

**I know this story have been boring but I had to explain what happened. Hope you like this chapter :)**


	5. One condition

"What's that supposed to mean?" Musa glanced at her dad and recognized his 'I am going to surprise you' expression.

"Well, that boy…" King Ho-boe looked at her and she understood what he wanted.

"His name's Riven." She was becoming impatient. She never liked her dad's strange surprises.

"Riven saved your life, and there's an old Melody's tradition that says that a person that saves a royalty member's life acquires the right to choose whatever he wants." He smiled at him but Musa didn't seem so happy about that tradition, especially because it would be Riven choosing, so she didn't knew what to expect.

"So I defeat all the guys and I get a 'Very well', however I get distracted for a second and he saves my life threatening _one_ guy and he gets whatever he wants?" He looked at her and suddenly he understood that maybe he could get what he wanted. He smiles covertly because he certainly knew that if Musa caught him smiling in a moment like that she would throw him out a window or worse. She was still really mad at him.

"Yes, that's right. He can choose my fortune, the palace, the control over this planet…" Riven smiled knowing what he would choose but she seemed completely unaware of that happiness.

"He can even choose marry you, princess!" Agatha said completing King's words smiling a little to the princess.

"Agatha, please! He would never choose…" She was interrupted by Riven's voice. He was talking with her father.

"I want to marry princess Musa." He said respectful, leaving Musa completely surprised. Her eyes opened completely and her mouth opened a little in astonishment. When she was able to speak, she couldn't think of anything else to say than:

"YOU WANT WHAT?" Musa yelled. Everyone stared at her, since it was really unusual seeing her screaming. She was peaceful. She didn't like fights or arguments.

"Musa, please calm down and don't scream at your fiancé." The last word made her even angrier.

"My fiancé? Are you serious? He ignored me a whole year and now we're engaged?" When she said that, he felt like everything collapsed on him.

"But Musa, I want to marry you because…" When he found his voice he tried to explain her but he was interrupted.

"And who do you think you are to choose such a thing? Just for you to know, I'll do all I can to don't marry you!" She crossed her arms and looked at her dad "Besides, I can't marry him!" There's Meng out there trying to kill me! I can't marry now!" She just remembered something that could delay the wedding. She gave Riven a winner smile and waited for her dad to speak, but Timmy spoke up first.

"Well… We can try to catch Meng, so that way the marriage can happen!" She gave a death glare at Timmy that made him look totally scared of her while the Winx and Specialists smiled at his idea. However, Musa knew that his idea wasn't as good as it seemed.

"It's impossible! When I was a baby he was catch and arrested in the palace, however after two days he ran away. We don't know yet how he did something like that, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible to catch him." Musa informed them. Her friend exchanged sad looks.

"Maybe they can arrest Meng. We think we know where he's hiding; you could find his plans and catch him! I think it's a good idea since he doesn't know you!" King directed his attention to her daughter "And obviously after he's catch, you'll have to marry Riven." Musa smiled at her dad and he knew right away that whatever she was going to say wouldn't be good.

"Ok. I'll marry him… with a condition." Everyone stared at her.

"Very well… what condition?" The king raised his eyebrow waiting for her answer.

"I want to go on the trip to find Meng." Musa smirked at him.

"Well… I suppose you can go but it'll be dangerous and…" She decided to interrupt him before he changes his mind.

"Great! I'll change my clothes and I'll be right back." Musa climbed the stairs and entered a hallway where was her room. When she came back she was with a white shirt, brown shorts, red sneakers and a necklace.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone looked at her and smiled. They were ready to leave.

"Wait!" King Ho-boe seemed to have remembered something. He looked at the specialists with a serious face. "Take care of her! If anything happens to her I'll chop your heads off and keep them on my room as a prize!" King pointed at Sky, Brandon and Timmy.

"W-what about him?" Sky pointed at Riven that frowned at him.

"He's my daughter fiancé. I can't threaten him. She would become offended." Riven smiled at Sky that decided to shut up.

"I don't become offended!" Her dad looked at her and she knew that his look meant that she have to be nice to her fiancé.

"Well, Musa can teleport you to the place. She already knows how to teleport people." He smiled proudly of her daughter.

"Wait right there! I can teleport us _near _the place! But… I know someone who can give us a ride." With gesture, each one started to disappear.

When they looked around and they weren't anymore in Musa's palace.

"Where are we?" Brandon asked.


	6. Her jealous fiancé

They were in a completely different place now. It wasn't even a little similar to where they were before, but it was still really beautiful. Actually it was breathtaking. They were surrounded by lots of colorful trees, all kinds of plants and rare animals. There was so much harmony and serenity.

"Believe it or not, we're still in Melody." Musa answered Brandon and left everyone amazed.

"We are in Melody? But seems so different…" Bloom looked around completely shocked.

"Well, that's the other side of Melody. Each side created his 'own style'. I don't know this side very well, but I've been there sometimes and I know who can help us."

"We need help for what?" Sky looked around confused. There wasn't anything going on that could put them in a potential dangerous situation.

"Well we're in the wrong margin of the river. We should be in the other side. We're going to need help to arrive to the other margin." She explained

"So… We're in the wrong margin and we're going to need help… So, who's our help?" Stella looked around but there wasn't anyone near.

"Follow me." Everyone obeyed Musa. They walked a little and soon they had found someone.

"Musa! I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" A boy slightly older than them approached her. He had black hair, light brown eyes and a beautiful smile. He was really good-looking and that caught Riven's attention.

"_He seems to know Musa very well… What does he mean with 'I missed you so much?' Who the hell he thinks he is to talk with her like that?_" He glared at him and waited Musa to speak.

"Hi Alexander! How're you doing?" Riven looked at them and he didn't seem happy. In fact he seemed furious. All of them, except Musa, noticed that. They exchanged worried looks, since they all knew that Riven doesn't control himself when a boy tries to win her.

Musa turned to them and presented her friends to Alexander. He smiled politely at them. Then he turned to her again.

"So you came to visit this side once again. And the first person you came to say 'hi' it's me. I must be real special to you! How interesting… "He smirked at her and she gave him a fake angry look.

"Shut up!" Musa said jokingly. Riven was so mad that he was taking deep breaths, however Musa still didn't notice.

"Although I like to think that I'm special for you, I think you have another reason to come to see me." She crossed her arms and smiled "And I think I know what that other reason is!"

She nodded with a grin at her face that made him laugh a little.

"Let's go then!" Winx and Specialists followed Alexander's guidance and Riven kept staring at Musa.

"_Why do have I to follow some guy that I met 5 minutes ago? One thing is certain: if he tries something with Musa, I'll kill him. No way am I leaving her alone with him!"_

They walked towards a big, impressive boat that seemed to belong to Alexander. They entered the boat and it was as impressive from the outside as from the inside. Everyone was amazed and exploding of questions, but before they could ask Musa spoke up.

"I imagine that you're dying to ask me what's going on! I can be certain of that just looking at you!" She smiled and everyone waited impatiently for her to continue.

She pointed at a boy who was driving the boat. "That's Jack. He's Alexander's best friend and he helps him a lot with the boat." He waved at them and then she continued her explanation.

"I met them around 2 years ago. I came to this side of Melody to deal with some royalty issues, and as was expected I was really bored so I sneaked out and I came for a walk near the river. Then I heard some strange noises, I looked at the water and I saw a boat being attacked by some giant monsters. I decided to help them so I transformed and I made the monsters go away with my powers. Then I met Alexander and Jack. They thanked me and Alexander said that he owed me one. Today I thought that maybe he could help us so he's going to give us a ride to the other river's margin!"

"Oh! So he's giving us a ride…"Stella thought a little and smiled "Then I'll see the rest of the boat! Bye!" Stella always liked big, luxurious things.

"Wait! We're going too!" The Winx ran towards her before she disappeared. Musa laughed at that because she knew that they were trying to prevent Stella of doing some disparate, like _exploding_ the boat.

Alexander was talking with Jason, but then he moved away from him and walked towards Musa. Riven stared at them and tried covertly to hear what they were saying. The boys noticed that but they were curious about them too, so they tried to hear as well.

"I haven't yet had the chance to talk with you but… wow… you're even more beautiful than I remember! You've always been beautiful, but now you look gorgeous!" Alexander smiled at her and she giggled. Riven was watching them and was absolutely furious, but soon he became a little sad.

"_How dare he talking with her like that? But… she giggled. She barely smile when I'm around and she giggle to that guy? That's it! I'm gonna end that talk right away!"_

"Thanks. You're… "Musa was interrupted by Riven that didn't seem really happy. The boys were obviously worried, since they all heard what Alexander said and saw Riven's reaction. He stood in the middle of the two immediately and turned to Alexander.

"Yeah, yeah… We've all already understand what you want! She's REALLY beautiful, we get it! Are you happy now?" Riven stopped for a moment and tried to calm down but he just got more angry "DON'T YOU HAVE A BOAT TO COMMAND OR SOMETHING?" Now he was yelling and as expected Alexander wasn't happy, but he left without a word.

Riven then turned to Musa and the boys decided to leave them alone. She seemed completely shocked. She was with her mouth slightly and she seemed paralyzed. Then she gave him a death glare.

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled at him and Riven gave her an offended look.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You should be talking with me, not with him! I'm your fiancé, not him, so why are you all 'friendly' with HIM?" He was so mad that he said everything that he was thinking at that moment.

"Your idiot!" Musa walked away and sat alone at some boxes that were in the boat. She seemed a little pissed but sad, and that made Riven feel really guilty.

"_I shouldn't have talked with her like that. I screwed up again, but that shouldn't surprise me._" He sighed and sat near Musa. They didn't talk to each other but at least she didn't seem sad anymore.

She looked around and suddenly she spoke up.

"Alexander, stop the boat! We have already arrived!"


	7. A new friend for Musa

They left the boat that started instantly moving towards the opposite direction. Musa turned to Alexander and waved at him and Riven, of course, noticed immediately.

"_Calm down. She's just waving at him, nothing more." _Riven took a deep breath and watched happily the boat leaving.

Then she walked towards a simple local restaurant and her friends followed her. They sat on a big table and started to look around them, after all, there were so many things about Melody they didn't knew yet, but obviously they wanted to find out.

Riven realized right away that everyone, especially the boys, were staring at Musa.

"_First, was this Alexander guy trying to woo her, now this idiots staring at her… Well, maybe I'm imagining things; after all she's the princess so they may just be looking at her because they recognized her… Right_?"

He glanced at them again and they were following every Musa's move.

"_Ohhh… Who am I kidding? She's beautiful and these stupid guys are trying to find a way to talk with her. I need to do something… NOW!_"

He then said the first thing that came to his mind, but it didn't sound very good to Musa.

"All the guys are staring at you. Why don't you dress a coat or something? Honestly, I think you're showing too much skin." He couldn't believe what he just said. He turned to her, afraid of her reaction and she seemed pretty annoyed.

"You're suggesting that they're staring at me because my clothes are indecent or something like that?" He didn't have courage to answer her. She was speaking in her normal tone of voice, but Riven was sure she was just trying to not draw attention.

"Maybe they're staring at me because they aren´t blind enough to ignore a girl during a whole year like some _people_." He lowered immediately his eyes, he couldn't say anything. He was sure she was going to say something else but Tecna spoke first.

"So ... why are we here?" Tecna interrupted the argument purposely in an attempt to change the subject, but also because she was becoming confused.

"Why? Because they serve some great salads here!" Musa said sarcastically. She was still angry with what Riven said. "What do you think? We came here to find out something else about Meng's hideout! "Musa's explanation caught her friend's attention.

"Find out something about Meng's hideout? But your father said you knew where he's hiding..." Flora said while her friends exchanged confused. They were already thinking that they didn't hear correctly.

"We don't know exactly where he's hiding ... We just are sure that he's on this side of Melody , so I thought that if we can came to a place as busy as that we could hear something about Meng" Now she seemed calmer. Suddenly they hear someone talking with them.

"Princess Musa? Were you talking about Meng?" Everyone looked at who was talking. A skinny girl with loose blond hair was next to Musa waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I spoke of Meng. Please treat me just by Musa. So what's your name?" She was very nice to her, but it wasn't news to anyone since she really liked to make new friends. The girl smiled, she seemed now a little more comfortable around them.

"I'm Crystal. It's a huge honor to meet you. Sorry that I heard your conversation but I think I know where Meng is. "Crystal smiled nervously; perhaps she was afraid of her reaction.

"You know? Sit here and tell us everything you know please." She pointed to an empty seat next to her and Crystal sat down.

"Well ... you know that temple built in honor of Melody's royalty?" Musa nodded and then she proceeded "My mother study several important buildings in Magic Dimension. She uses to say that she likes to discover all their secrets… "Crystal smiled gently. "Usually I go with her to study the buildings and it's always kind of boring because nothing really happens, but two days ago I heard a voice of a man talking about 'eliminating the princess'… I think that was probably Meng."

"Yes, yes, it's probably him. In fact, it has to be him, after all he is the only person I know who says things as strange as _'eliminating the princess_.' " Crystal laughed a little. "Thanks. You gave me some really important information's but I need your help for something else." She looked at Musa confused.

I can help you with what?" She seemed willing to do anything to help her.

Well ... you said you have been with your mother in the temple, right?" Crystal smiled and nodded. "You know all the temple details, so you could help us explore it ..." Musa didn't even need to say more, since her new friend didn't need to be very convinced.

"Of course I'll help you! It will be an honor! "Musa raised an eyebrow at the respectful way she spoke with her. It was strange to have a friend that behaved like she wanted to win her trust or something. She didn't get her.

"Great. We meet tomorrow at 8 am at the temple gate. "Crystal nodded at her, waved and left.

We must go so soon?" Stella complained. She was used to wake up a _little_ later.

"Of course not, Stella! Why don't we all wake up around 16:00 pm? Does it sounds better to you? Will you be less upset? "Musa said sarcastically and Stella shut up. Her friends burst out laughing at Stella's face.

"Hey guys! Look ... "Bloom pointed outside. They looked and became shocked. The sun was already setting.

"What now? Where are we going to spend the night? "Flora asked worried. Immediately, they formed a discussion between Winx and Specialists.

"I know a place where we can stay!" Musa slightly raised her voice to be heard and she got her friend's attention right away. Then she continued. "My dad bought me a small house near the temple. We can sleep there. "They quickly agreed. Musa left the restaurant and began to show them the way to her house.

It was a very simple house probably to avoid attracting attention. Musa unlocked the door and when they were about to enter she remembered something very important.

"Uhmm ... There's a small problem with this house ..." Everyone looked at her "As you see it's a small house to don't draw attention, so it has few rooms ... so we'll have to share a room with one person! We'll have to be paired..." Instantly the Winx grabbed their Specialist's arm and Flora claimed that she would sleep on the couch.

Musa knew right away what that meant.

"_I'm going to sleep on the same room that Riven? No way!_" Musa thought stubbornly.


	8. Closer

They entered Musa's house. They were in the living room when she motioned to her friends to follow her. She started to climb a small staircase. In the end there was a hallway with some wooden doors.

"So… Which one is ours?" Bloom asked Musa carefully referring to her and Sky's bedroom. She was acting really weird and the last thing she wanted was annoy her.

She approached quietly the first door in the hallway and looked at her friends.

"This one is my bedroom. About the others, you can choose the one you like the most. "Her friends moved away from her running towards the bedrooms, leaving Riven behind.

She looked at him from the corner of the eye and opened the locked door. Riven noticed that and smirked covertly. He had never entered in her bedroom, not even in Alfea. She always kept him outside.

The door opened and they entered. The walls were painted of red and white. There was a window on the other side of the room, a wardrobe, the bathroom's door and in front of the wooden door there was the bed.

"So, is that our bed?" Riven asked trying to talk with her about something, but regretted his question immediately when he saw how Musa looked at him.

"No, no, no ... This isn't OUR bed! This is MY bed! "With a gesture she made other bed appear on the other side of the room next to the window. "That is YOUR bed!"

Riven looked down disappointed. She walked towards the wardrobe, she went to one of the drawers and took out something. Riven tried to see but she spoke with him.

"Turn around!" She commanded. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Uh? Why?" Musa crossed her arms and gave him a death glare.

"Why? Because I'm going to dress my pajamas and I _usually_ don't undress myself in front of people." She said madly showing the pajama that she took from the wardrobe. His mouth opened a little in surprise and his face turned red.

She turned around and he immediately turned too.

"_Ohh… What now? I don't want her to think I'm a perv."_

"Dress your pajama too. I don't have patience to be turned around much time." Riven obeyed her. Everyone have brought clothes to the trip.

He was totally red, he couldn't think straight and his heart was exploding. He was just grateful that Musa didn't see him like that.

"_Ok, you're getting crazy! You __**need**__ to calm down!_" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_How am I supposed to calm down? I have Musa right behind me probably __**naked**__! She must be SO beautiful without… Oh, no! What the heck am I thinking? She would kill me if she knew! I've to stop with those shameful thoughts right NOW!_"

Riven thought Musa was calm but she was as nervous as him. Her face was crimson red, her only thoughts were about Riven and her heart was racing like crazy.

"_How did I got into this situation? All I can do since the beginning of the trip is think about him and he's just making things more difficult… for me!" _She was frowning but suddenly a smile crossed her face.

"_But he's being so sweet lately and is so intelligent, strong and… Oh no! Stop that! I have to control myself! He has been a jerk during this whole year and now he's going to force me to marry him, so I got to… I got to… I got to stop thinking about him!"_

"C-can I turn around now?" Riven asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes. Can I turn around?" Musa never knew she was that good controlling her emotions.

"Y-yeah." That was all he could say. They both turned. She was dressed with some kind of pale pink tunic and matching shorts. He was just with some red pajama pants.

They both walked towards their beds. Riven looked out the window while she was about to lay down.

"It seems like there will be a thunderstorm." He commented while he looked at the black sky.

"WHAT? What do you know about thunderstorms anyway? Just s-shut up!" Riven stared at her for a moment. He didn't know what he have done.

"Ok… Whatever you say…" It was useless speak with her when she was mad.

"_What's her problem with the weather?_"

They both got in bed and, as Riven said, a thunderstorm started. He couldn't sleep; he was too busy thinking about Musa. She couldn't sleep either but for others reasons. She was covering one ear with one hand while she held the pillow with the other.

"_Ok, that's enough_." Musa though.

Riven was turned to the wall. He was completely lost in his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Musa hugging her pillow.

"Musa? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Can I spend the night in your bed?" His eyes widened, he was afraid he heard her wrong.

"WHAT?" Immediately after his question a thunder was heard all over the room. Musa instinctively dropped the pillow and hugged Riven. He hugged her back and looked at her.

"M-musa… You're afraid of thunders?" She nodded quietly.

"Can I sleep with you in your bed, please?" She was looking down since she didn't want him to see her blushing.

"Y-yeah. Sure."He would never refuse this chance. He stood up and she got in his bed. She leaned against the wall and Riven lay down again. He turned so he was facing Musa. He hugged hoping she wouldn't complain and she just kept quiet.

"I didn't know you are afraid of thunders."

"They are awful. That's probably the only sound that I don't like. Since child I have always been afraid of thunderstorms." He smiled; finally she talked to him.

"I never imagined you were afraid of thunders. In fact I never imagined you were afraid of anything." She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things. Everyone, even really brave, is afraid of something."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He smirked proudly and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're not." She said sarcastically.

"In Melody there are lots of thunderstorms. You hug someone every time you're scared of the thunders?" Just the image of someone else holding her angered him.

"No, not really. Actually I never told anyone of my afraid. You only know because you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Every time there's a thunderstorm I lock myself in my room and I put my headphones, so no one can see me scared." Riven chuckled at her plan. She really didn't want anyone to find her afraid.

"So, when there are thunderstorms everyone's forbidden of entering in your room?" Part of the question was to tease her, but in fact he wanted to know who entered in her room.

"No one can enter in my room. No one ever entered in my room, _until now_." He just smiled.

They began then talking about other things. They both were laughing and enjoying themselves when Musa unconsciously yawned.

"You are tired. You have to sleep." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He smirked at her. He looked outside and then he remembered something. "Huh… Musa, you have forgotten about the thunderstorm?

"No, I didn't forget. That's practically impossible since the thunders are heard all over the room." She looked at him confused.

"Then, why are you so calm? I mean, when you came to my bed you were terrified but now…"

"Well, I think I'm so calm because…" She stopped there but he was too curious to let her stop.

"Because…" He insisted.

"Because I feel protected with you." She blushed and he stared at her for a while. Then a big smile appears in his face.

"W-well, I guess you have to sleep now." She cuddled herself to Riven and he hugged her tightly. He knew that the next day it would be like nothing has happened.

"Good night, Riven." She murmured.

"Good night, Musa" With that, they both fell asleep.


	9. Love in the temple

Riven woke up in his bed_ alone_. He looked around and she wasn't anywhere.

"_Where the heck is Musa?"_He stood up and she wasn't sleeping in her bed either.

Suddenly he heard the sound of water flowing coming from the bathroom. He was moving towards there when the sound stopped.

Musa stepped out of the bathroom in a little white tower. His heart started to race like crazy. She saw Riven by the corner of her eye but she chose ignoring him.

"Good morning." He smiled at her hoping she would answer him. She took some clothes out of the drawers and glared at him.

"Turn around!"

"Huh? Oh…" He turned around right away, which was good for him since he didn't want Musa to see him sad.

"_I knew it! I knew that she would pretend nothing happened last night!_"

"Dress yourself too. When I said I didn't have patience to be turned around much time, I meant it." She was being cold again. He sighed and did as she commanded.

"_But I can't give up! I love her! I can't lose her!_"

"You can turn around." She said. He ran towards her and opened the door for her. She raised her eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"You're really beautiful today." She smiles covertly but he, of course, noticed.

They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for the others. After a while they were all gathered in the living room and Musa spoke up.

"So, we are all here?" They looked at each other and nodded at her "Good. Then, let's go to the temple." She walked towards the door.

"What? But I'm hungry! Can't we first eat something and then go?"Stella complained. Musa gave her a cold look, crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Fine! Let's go then!" Stella sighed.

They walked for a while and arrived at the temple. It was as tall as Alfea, with a giant staircase that gave access to the temple entrance.

They climbed the stairs and looked around trying to find Crystal, but since she wasn't anywhere they just sat on the stairs waiting. With a gesture, Musa made appear some lunch boxes and handed them to her friends.

"You made us breakfast? You're the best!" Stella celebrated but Brandon calmed her down. They started to eat and they all became amazed.

"I don't know what this is but that's really good! You're a great cook!" Bloom said devouring her breakfast.

"Where have you learned to cook like that?" Flora asked curious. She had already eaten everything.

"I just made you breakfast, it's not like I prepared a banquet." Musa giggled "I learned alone. My mom though me the bases and I wanted to know more so I started to cook every day. When I noticed, I already knew a lot of recipes." She explained and started to eat her breakfast too.

"You're lucky!" Sky said talking to Riven. The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"Huh? Why?" He was so concentrated in eating Musa's food and in hearing her speaking that he didn't get what they were talking about.

"Because when you get married with Musa, you'll eat her food everyday! And she's really good!" Riven glared at Timmy. He didn't expect _him_ to say that.

"Good? She's the best!" Brandon said. Riven always was a little jealous of his friendship with Musa so he didn't like him talking that.

"Hey Musa! You're wearing that necklace again? It's kind of cute… but a little old-fashioned!" Musa smiled at Stella.

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit old-fashioned…" Everyone looked at her. She was looking at her necklace in a very caring way. It had a round wood pendant with some strange drawings.

"That necklace was from my mom. She said that it was her mom that gave it to her. She also said I would need it… I never knew what that meant but I use him anyway when I feel I'm in danger!"

"Ohh… Sorry…" Stella whispered. Musa looked at her smiling and she understood she wasn't upset.

They stood up and everyone became impatient.

"Where's Crystal?" Bloom asked looking at her watch. "She should be here already."

"Maybe she chickened!" Everyone looked at Tecna surprised. That wasn't her usual language. Suddenly Stella spoke up with a grin in her face that meant she had a theory.

"You're jealous!" Everyone stared at her surprised.

"Jealous? Me? Of what?" Tecna crossed her arms and looked at her.

"Of Crystal." Stella said in a singing tone "She's a threat to your friendship with Musa! When they met each other, they started to talk right away. What if… they become best friends, huh?" She waited for Tecna's answer but she was quiet so she continued explaining."If they become best friends, you'll be no longer Musa's best friend." Stella said again in an annoying singing tone.

"Musa would never choose _Crystal _over _me_! I just don't trust her, that's it! She gets on my nerves!" Tecna screamed without patience. Stella was going to say something else but Musa interrupted her.

"No one is jealous of anyone here. Isn't that right Stella?" Stella crossed her arms and shut up.

"Thanks." Tecna smiled at her and she nodded.

"Hi Musa!" She recognized instantly Crystal's voice. She looked at her and she was breathing heavily. It seemed like she ran all the way there.

"Hey Crystal! Are you okay?"She approached her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm just... a little tired." She was trying to catch her breath "Am I... very late?" She looked at Musa worried, but before she could answer Tecna spoke.

"Yes, you're VERY late!" She crossed her arms waiting for her explanation.

"No, you're not very late! Don't listen to her! Tecna is a little grumpy today!" Her friends chuckled at Musa comment, including Crystal.

She took something of her bag and showed Musa. "I found a map of the temple in my mom's stuff. I thought it would be useful." Musa smiled happily

"Yes, it's VERY useful! You're amazing, Crystal!" Musa hugged her and she hugged her back making Tecna frown.

"Someone's jealous…" Stella said.

"Ok, let's go inside!" Musa dragged Crystal inside the temple and others followed them.

In the temple's interior there were lot of traps, but whatever happened Musa and Crystal stayed in the front, and that was worrying Riven so he kept an eye on Musa.

Somehow in one of the traps, Musa got separated from the group but she continued anyway. Riven noticed that but instead of asking for help he followed her.

"_I can't let her know that I'm following her. She'll think I don't trust her and that's not true! I just don't like seeing my girl wandering around a temple full of mortal traps! After all who would like?_"

Musa seemed completly lost so he decided to act.

"Musa" He called her.

She turned and opened her mouth in disbelief.

"What're you doing here? You followed me?"She asked angry

"Yes, but I can explain…" He knew she wouldn't be happy knowing he was following her but it was for her own good.

"I don't want to hear any explanation! You idiot!" She crossed her arms and gave him a furious look.

"Musa, please, I know the way to the central chamber. You need tocome with me. Everyone's going…" He was cut off.

"I don't wanna know! I'm not going with you anywhere! Just… Just leave me alone!" She was screaming.

"But I just want to protect you." She seemed even angrier with his words.

"Am I a _baby_ to be protected from everything? Because you treat me like a newborn!" He was looking down at the floor when he slowly faces her.

"Yes, you're right." She looked at him surprised "I guess you could say I treat you like a baby because I protect you from everything and everyone, but I only do that because I worry about you and I want you safe! I couldn't forgive myself if something happens to you! You're everything to me! I love you!" He screamed the last three words leaving her speechless "So now we'll you come with me please?"

She just nodded totally red because of his words. He took her hand and led her through the rooms and traps. Soon they arrived at a room that apparently gave access to the central chamber. Everyone was there waiting for them.

They cross a rickety bridge paired up and arrive at the central chamber. Suddenly a magical barrier appeared around them and trapped them.

"What's going on here?" Musa looks around confused.

"So princess, are you liking your visit to the temple?"


	10. I am engaged

"You again… You really don't know when give up, do you?" Musa looked at Meng and he just smirked at her.

"No, especially when we're talking about control Melody." She rolled her eyes. She looked around and became terrified. She saw a hideous giant monster made of rock right behind him.

"What's that thing?" She pointed at the monster with her eyes wide open. He once again smirked happily.

"That thing is your guard. Since the last time you escaped with your friends help, I had to be prepared this time."

"You really think that thing is going to hold us here much longer? I think you forgot about our powers!"

"No, I didn't. In fact your powers were one of the first things I remembered, but I didn't need to worry much. You don't have powers in the Temple."

"He's right…" Tecna whispered at her. She was going to ask something else but Stella was calling her.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"Huh… Musa, do you know that lady?" Stella pointed at other barrier close to them. Musa looked at where she was pointing. A middle aged lady, with black hair in a ponytail and around her father's height was sitting on the floor inside a barrier just like them. She seemed desperate.

"No, I've never seen her before. I don't have idea why that dumb needs her." Her friends exchanged worried looks and Bloom spoke.

"Huh, we think you shouldn't talk with Meng like that… I mean, he's dangerous." Musa smiled at her friends.

"Oh, please! He tries to control Melody since I'm a baby and he never succeeded. I think he's more funny that dangerous!" She turned to Meng again and her friends approached her.

"So, what do you want now? Just tell me!" He looked at Musa and pointed at her neck.

"I want your necklace." He said simply.

"You want what? Why do you want a necklace?" Everyone looked at him confused.

"A necklace? No, no, no! A magic necklace!" Musa looked at him surprised "Looks like you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?… Well, anyway, your necklace is very powerful, therefore is much feared. With it I can destroy every person in Melody, so when I get that thing, I'll finally control everything." She was astonished at first but then she reacted.

"You'll never have my necklace! I'll never give it to you!" Suddenly she feels her necklace been pulled from her neck. She looks at her side where's Crystal grabbing her necklace.

"You don't have to give it me. She will do it for you." He smirked victorious while teleported Crystal out of the barrier. Musa looked at her astonished.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!" Tecna said furious while the others looked at Musa worried. Crystal walked towards Meng.

"Crystal?" When she heard her name she stopped and turned slowly "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends but… I guess I was wrong…" Musa said disappointed looking down. Crystal suddenly starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, Musa! I'm so sorry! You're my friend and I don't want to betray you but… I really have no choice. I really started to like you, you're one of my only friends and…" She was going to say something else but was interrupted by Musa.

"If what you just said it's true, then why are you doing this?" Her friends were trying to calm her down but wasn't working.

"That lady… is my mom! That bastard kidnapped her! He said that he would kill her if I didn't do what he wanted! He told me to become your friend, to win your trust and… to steal your necklace! I'm sorry!"

"Hey! Enough talking! Give me that thing!" She was about to turn to give it to him.

"Crystal!" She looked her in the eyes and proceeded "You're going to condemn a bunch of people if you give him my necklace! Besides I know him, he will never release her. He'll keep asking you to do the things he doesn't have courage to." Crystal seemed divided with her words. She knew Musa wouldn't lie to her like that. "I know how it is to lose your mother! I promise I'll save her but you have to give me the necklace!" Crystal looked at the necklace on her hand.

"Crystal! I swear I kill your mother if you give it back to her!" He screamed. She took a deep breath and threw it to Musa. She smiled happy.

"Now, how are you gonna use it?" Flora asked worried.

"My mom though me just one spell and I'm sure that it is something related this." Musa said something under her breath and a bright light surrounded everything in the Temple.

Musa opened her eyes and everyone was out of the barriers and the monster has gone.

"That was awesome!" Stella said when a rock fell from the roof right in front of them. The Temple was crumbling.

"W-what's happening?" Bloom asked.

"Well, Meng said the necklace was very powerful, so there's a chance that his power harmed the magical balance of the Temple." Musa explained.

"What's that supposed to mean? You sound just like Tecna!" Stella looked at the roof scared.

"That means we have to get out of here!" Sky and Brandon dragged Meng, Crystal ran with her mother and the others were paired up.

When they reached at the bridge, they hurried to cross it and moved ahead. They knew that at any moment the bridge was going to be destroyed.

Since Riven and Musa were the last ones, he motioned for her to go first, and she did as he commanded.

She crossed it and he started to run to the door right away. The bridge's ropes were weak and rocks were falling everywhere so he knew that if he didn't hurry up he would fall.

Musa was about to get out, when she had a bad feeling and turned around. Right on that moment the bridge collapsed but Riven managed to clung one of the weak ropes with one hand. Musa ran to him and grabbed his other hand.

"Musa? What're you doing?" He screamed trying to be heard with all the noise of the rocks falling.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you!" He looked at her worried.

"That's impossible! I'm much heavier than you! You can't handle my weight!" He tried to convince her.

"I'm stronger than I look! You shouldn't deduce things based on people's weight!" He looked at her like she was getting crazy.

"I believe you're strong but you aren't _that_ strong! If you keep grabbing me, you'll fall with me!"

"Fine! Then the two of us fall! I'm okay with it! If you die my life loses all meaning anyway!" She grabbed both his hands and pulled him a little.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Musa had never said something like that to him or to anyone else.

She pulled him a little more and when he noticed he was already sat next to her.

"_She saved me… But what did she meant with that?_"

They both get up.

"Who said I wasn't strong enough to save you?" Riven looked at Musa and she smiled playfully "Okay, the necklace's power may have helped a _little_!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Brandon asked nervous.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Bloom looked at the destroyed stairs.

Musa murmured something to her necklace and a white light surrounded them. When they opened their eyes they're all in Alexander's boat.

"Awesome!" Stella cheered and then stopped remembering something "Wait a second! If you have magic, why didn't you teleport us to Alfea or to your palace?" Everyone looked at Musa and she seemed exhausted.

"Sorry guys… I need to rest a little and then I teleport you to wherever you want." Stella apologized quietly. The girls nodded and left her alone. They walked towards Meng to handcuff him; just to be sure he wouldn't run away again.

Crystal and her mother approached Musa. She was watching the fishes when she felt a light tap on her arm.

"Princess, I don't know how to thank you for what you have done. You defeated Meng, you saved my life and you took care of Crystal. Very thanks." The lady said as Musa smiled at her.

"It's ok. I'm happy I could help." The lady had gone take a walk around the boat and left Crystal behind.

"Huh, Musa?" Musa looked at her quietly "There's something that has been bothering me… I know that what I almost did was awful but… we still friends, right?..." She looked at Crystal and laughed.

"Sure! After all, as you said, you _almost_ did something awful, but then you regretted it and helped me! You're a great friend!" Crystal hugged her.

"I'll check if my mom is ok! She always gets lost!" She giggled and left.

The guys were going to follow the Winx but they all stopped when they saw Alexander approaching Musa and talking with her. Riven became red of anger but he tried to control himself.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sky asked looking mad. Riven looked at the others and they were just as mad as Sky

"Huh? What do you mean? He asked confused. Sky crossed his arms.

"I mean you're stupid! Really, REALLY stupid!" He said whispering to make sure Musa wasn't listening.

"Hey!" Riven looked at Sky shocked. Usually he insulted him and not the contrary.

"Hey what? She's your fiancée and you love her! You already said that to us! Sometimes you get jealous without any reason! Now that you have a good reason, you're telling me that you're going to sit here and watch your girl being stolen for some guy with a boat! So yeah, you're really stupid!" Riven was with his mouth wide open while Sky took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I got to agree with him…" Brandon said "You're going to marry her! I know she doesn't agree at all with that, but I'm sure she feels something for you. I don't know what she feels but you got to find out! You just can't let her talk with someone that's trying to date her!" Riven looked at Musa and became relieved they weren't too close. Brandon's words worried him.

"Besides we have to admit it, that guy is perfect. He's good-looking; he seems smart, strong, brave… He has a giant boat so he's certainly rich! He's the type of guy that has lot of girls and he's used to it. He knows exactly what to say to have them and at the moment he's focused in Musa! If you don't do something quick he'll took her from you. And there's a high chance of he succeed." Riven could say his last sentence was to scare him, but if he was right he would lose her.

Riven and the others approached them to hear their talk. Musa was laughing with him.

"_What's so funny about that guy? She should be laughing with me!I am her fiancée after all!_"

"Huh, Musa… I got something to ask you." Riven was pretty sure that whatever he was going to say, he wouldn't like. He had a bad feeling about it.

Musa nodded at Alexander and he continued. "Well, now that you catch Meng and everything is okay, I was thinking… Would you like to go out with me for walk or have drink? After all, we would make such a great couple!" When he said that, Riven couldn't help it and moved towards them.

The others approached them as well. Riven stood in the middle of them but before he could talk, Musa spoke.

"Go away, you idiot! For your information, I'm engaged with him!" She pointed at Riven and then she moved towards some boxes and sat down, leaving Alexander astonished.

Riven sat next to Musa and talked with her a bit. He was so happy.

After a while, Musa gathered everyone and asked them to where they wanted to be teleported.

She first person being teleported was Crystal's mother. She wanted to go home.

"Hey Musa! Hope you come visit me!" Crystal said pretty happy.

"Sure! Huh… Crystal, why didn't you go with mother?" Musa asked confused.

"Well, Jack invited me to go with them on a trip... Let's just say we're getting along…" Crystal winked at her and she laughed.

"Well, we have to go now!" Tecna said trying to catch her attention. Crystal hugged Musa.

"Okay." Musa whispered something and everyone started to disappear.

When they looked around they're at Musa's palace.

"Musa, it is so good to see you!" Her dad said relieved. "And you catch Meng! Good work!" He praised them.

Suddenly Musa feels two pairs of arms around her waist. She looked down and smiled seeing Agatha and Fae hugging her.

"Princess, I was so worried about you! I am glad you are fine!" Agatha said happily.

"Musa, I was worried about you too! I missed you so much!" Fae said smiling at her.

"I'm happy to hear that!" They let go of her and approached the King.

"Ummmm… Musa, what're you going to do with him?" Bloom asked pointing at Meng.

"We're going to send him to Fortress of Light." They looked at each other and nodded as Meng disappeared.

"Well Musa, now that you catch him, he isn't dangerous anymore and you know what that means don't you?" Musa raised her eyebrow and her dad sighed "Now you have to fulfill your promise and marry Riven!" He said closing slightly his eyes afraid of her daughter reaction.

"Yes, I know. I'll marry him." She said simply leaving everyone surprised. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go to my bedroom." She said as she climbed the stairs and entered on a hallway.

Her friends left as well, teleported by Fae. Only Riven stayed in the palace. He had to talk with her.

"I don't know what you've done, but it's impressive that you made Musa accept an arranged marriage." Riven smiled "I think you should go talk with her. Her bedroom is the first of the hallway." He thanked him, climbed the stairs and entered the hallway.

"I never saw the princess like that…" Agatha smiled at the King.

"Neither did I!" He laughed quietly with the girl.

Meanwhile Riven arrived in front of Musa's bedroom.


	11. Her true feelings

Riven knocked the door nervously but not even a sound came from inside her room. He took a deep breath and knocked again slightly harder.

"Musa? Are you in there?" He asked but, again, not even a sound came from her room. He was becoming worried with her.

He knocked the door again. "Musa? It's just me! Can you open the door, please?" He raised his voice a little.

"_Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me…_" He sighed. He was about to walk away when he heard the sound of steps walking towards the door. The sound of the door being unlocked just put him more nervous. The door opened and Musa was now right in front of him blocking the access to her room.

"What do you want?" She asked disinterested.

"What were you doing in there? He pointed at her room. He couldn't help becoming curious but he didn't believe she would answer him.

"I was listening to music." Musa gave him an apologetic smile that faded immediately when she noticed she was smiling to him. "What do you want?" She asked again.

"Huh… I have to talk to you…" He looked at her and she seemed to be willing to hear him, however he didn't want to talk with her in the hallway "Huh… can we talk in your r-room?" Musa raised her eyebrow at his question.

"No, we can talk here." She answered him roughly. He looked at her confused.

"But I want to talk to you in private… And this isn't very private!" He could say by her face that she was becoming angry.

"I won't let you enter in my room! Nobody ever entered in my room and you certainly won't be the first!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down and continued "If you want to talk, ok! We can talk here, or any place else but not in my room! I won't let a strange enter here!" He looked down, making her feel a little guilty.

"I am not a strange…" He murmured almost trying not to be heard. She looked at him surprised.

"What did you said?" She asked getting close to him.

"I'm not a strange!" He repeated louder, sure of what he was saying. "I know you for almost a year! We went in several adventures together before I joined the witches! I saved your life; I became engaged to you, I protected you… We slept in the same bed! You told me things I never expected to hear from you! You even told your father you would marry me! How can I be a strange after all we gone through together?"

For each sentence he said he leaned more and more to Musa, making her take some steps back. He took a deep breath.

"Now, can I enter your room, please?" He asked more calmly. She entered her room and he followed her. He closed the door behind him and looked around. It was a girlish room, appropriate for a princess. The walls were pink, there was a beautifully decorated bed and there was a giant closet. That was what called more his attention.

"This room isn't your style at all…" He said trying to have a talk with her.

"I didn't decorate it…" She murmured. "I just… hate my room…" Riven looked at her in shock.

_"She can't even decorate her own room. When we get married, I swear I will give her the freedom to do whatever she likes..." _

Musa sat on the corner of her bed and he sat next to her, a little distant to don't put her nervous.

"M-musa… I need to talk to you about something important…" He said nervously. She smiled at him.

"I was already expecting… What do you want?" He scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words.

"What you said to your father… did you meant it?"

"Yeah, sure I meant it. Even if I didn't agree with the marriage, I would have to marry you anyway…" Riven felt bad for her.

"Huh... I need to ask you another thing…" She looked at him, showing she was listening. "In the temple, when I was falling you said… you said that you didn't care if you died since your life doesn't have no meaning without me… W-were you serious?" He could see that his question put her nervous.

"I… I d-don't remember s-saying that…" She looked down embarrassed and he got closer to her.

"I know you remember what you said." She looked away and he continued. "But if you don't remember, I can repeat it to you. I remember every word you said to me. I am always replaying it on my mind." He smiled and she looked embarrassed at him. He could see she was blushing really hard.

"O-ok… I said that to you and... yeah, I was s-serious… So w-what?"

"So… I don't understand... I mean, you didn't accept the engagement and you tried to push me away from you, but sometimes you treated me really nice, so..." Before he could continue, she interrupted him.

"You are a jerk!" She suddenly snapped. He looked at her confused.

"Pardon?"

"You are a jerk!" She repeated angrier.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Why? Because you think that what you have done is really incredible! So you saved my life! Everyone already knows that! _You are a hero!_" She said sarcastically "My dad gave you the chance to choose something you want… and you choose to marry me... How could you choose something like that? I thought you were different from the other guys, but you are just like them. You do not care about what I am feeling... If you cared, you would not force me to marry you..." She said sadly looking at the floor. He looked at her astonished.

"I didn't want to force you to do anything." He said softly. "I tried to explain it to you, but you didn't want to hear me… I chose that to be closer to you… You didn't even talk to me so I thought that maybe if you knew me better you could start liking me … But if you want to, I can cancel the engagement." He said, making Musa look at him. Her face softened but she seemed extremely mistrustful.

"You are lying…" She sighed with sad tone of voice.

"What? Why are you saying that?" He looked at her confused.

"Because I don't get it... What do you win with that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you win in marrying me? I don't get why you want to marry me first to be important! If you chose to be King of Melody you would be wealthy and powerful, without having to marry anyone… I don't understand..."

"But I don't want to be wealthy or powerful... I just want to be with you! And I don't need to be important, I just need you!"

"R-riven?" Musa looked at him shocked with his words.

"I really, really love you! I know I already said that in the temple but for some reason you think I am lying to you… If even your father believes that I love you, why can't you believe?"

"W-well, I…" She stuttered trying to say something, but he interrupted her.

"You don't believe me because of what happened last year? Because I can explain…" He was starting his explanations when Musa spoke.

"I know everything and I know it wasn't your fault. Brandon told me." Riven looked even more confused at her.

"Then, what is the problem?"

"How can I be sure you don't want to marry me because I'm a princess?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't care less if you're a princess or not, I would love you anyway." She wasn't believing in his words, it could be seen in her eyes. He took a deep breath and decided to change his speech.

"Do you remember when in the day of the thunderstorm, I said to you that I wasn't afraid of anything?" She nodded quietly "Well, I was lying... I'm afraid of a lot of things. Do you want to know what I am afraid?" She shrugged her shoulders. He smiled a little "Well, I am afraid of losing you..." Musa looked at him with her mouth wide open but he continued " I am afraid you may not like me, I am afraid you may fall in love with other guy, I am afraid I may not be good enough for you..." He took a deep breath "And this list goes on and on!" He could see she was really embarrassed since she was all flushed.

"S-so what you are t-trying to say is that you wouldn't mind if I was not a p-princess?" She asked.

"In fact I would like you not to be a princess! I don't really know how to speak with _royalty_!" She smiled at him, and then gave a small giggle.

"You don't know how to speak with me? That might be a problem since we will be _husband_ and _wife_!" She laughed quietly. He smiled back at her happy he could hear her laugh again.

She was right in front of him, in fact they were inches apart. Her eyes were no longer wandering around the room, they were now staring at his beautiful violet eyes.

He slowly leaned closer to Musa, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to. Since she didn't move at all, he took a deep breath and kissed her passionately. He put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss bringing her closer to him. She started responding him, put her arms around his neck and got even more closer to him. It was hard to tell how long they had been kissing, but they both enjoyed every second they were spending with each other.

When they finally ended the kiss, they smiled at each other. "I love you too, Riven." She murmured embarrassed.

"Please tell me this means we are together!" He pleaded worried. Musa chuckled.

"That is exactly what that means." She smiled hugging him tightly. "I guess this will be the best vacations ever!" She giggled. He pulled away from her.

"But Musa, I am not going to spend my vacations here..." He said simply.

"What? Why?" She asked surprised.

"Because this is your place, your home, not mine! I can't just start living in someone else's home!"

"So you are going to spend the vacations in _your_ home?" She asked confused. He mentioned in the day of the thunderstorm that before he entered Red Fountain, he lived on the streets and that he didn't have family.

"No, I am going to spend my vacations on Red Fountain. There I can study and practice." After hearing that words, Musa laughed a bit.

"You got to be kidding me! You are going to spend the vacations at Red Fountain studying?" He nodded at her "Ok, then... If you want to study during the vacations, this palace have a huge library with all kinds of books and if you want to practice with the sword and everything, we have a special room for that! We got everything you need!" She said smiling.

"It's not that I want to study and practice, it's that I don't have anything better to do at Red Fountain."

"Then why don't you stay here?" She asked simply.

"Because I don't want to stay at the palace just because I am the princess's fiancée!" He said stubbornly. Musa was going to insist, when suddenly she gave him a sly smile and got up slowly.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped then…" She sighed while her eyes kept wandering around the room "Since I do not want to be alone, I guess I will have to invite a prince to stay with me in this vacation…" She sighed again. His eyes widened with her declaration.

"W-what? What are you talking about? What prince?" He got up immediately while Musa started wandering around the room.

"What? You think you are the first guy that wants to marry me? I have lots of suitors, you know!" She laughed "They send me jewelry, dresses, letters… I never communicated with any of them… but I guess I have no choice, since my fiancée does not want to spend the vacations with me and I am going to be very lonely…" She said, now looking him in the eyes. Riven's mouth opened with Musa's words.

"W-what? N-no, you can't do that! We're engaged!" He said freaking out. Musa coughed a little controlling her laugh.

"But I do not like being alone!" She grinned at him.

"I stay! I stay,ok? I stay but you don't get even near any of these princes!"

"Yay! I promise I will not get near them!" She runned to him and hugged him. Not controling herself anymore, she started to laugh.

"I think I have been tricked._" _He sighed hugging her tightly.

"That doesn't matter! You said you are going to stay and you are going to stay!" She said happily until she remembered something "Umm… Riven about our marriage... What do you want to do?" He smiled at her.

"Well, I think I know the solution."

* * *

**I know I took longer to update this chapter than the others but my parents kept saying I was writting too much so I had to take a break. I do not know when I am going to update the last chapter since school started two days ago. Sorry.**


	12. Extra: Letters

**I know it took me really long to update this fanfiction and I'm sorry. But now here it is the last chapter. It's kind of an extra. I hope you like it!**

* * *

3_ weeks later_

**RIVEN POV**

I can't believe where I am. I mean, I believe I am in Musa's room, but I can't believe I am here with her. It seems like I am in a dream.

The past 3 weeks have felt like heaven to me, especially because we are always together and I love that! She is the most perfect girl that ever existed! She is so amazing that I even regret my decision to postpone our wedding to the first week after our graduation. Well, in fact it wasn't _exactly _my decision… She didn't want to marry in our second year of high school and I knew that. I also knew I could postpone our wedding to a sooner time and I could even don't postpone it… but she kept giving me that puppy dog eyes that only her knows how to do, and I couldn't resist do what she wanted… It's impossible to resist...

But looking in the bright side, she said that as soon as everything is prepared for our wedding we could marry before our graduation.

But I still don't get what is that thing that needs to be _so_ prepared. I would marry her right now if I had the chance! But hey, who wouldn't? Right now, everyone would marry her. She isn't in a beautiful princess dress with a tiara in her head… She is completely normal, but in her, even normality seems special.

I gotta say I am a bit relieved that she isn't wearing shorts _again_… The last time she wore it, we went to a walk in the city and it was a disaster. Every guy kept staring at Musa and ogling at her legs. Sure, she has a nice pair of legs, everyone can see that, but that doesn't give them the right to drool all over her! I was so angry that I almost beat them... but Musa noticed something was pissing me off and dragged me to the palace again. I told her what happened and she promised she wouldn't wear it again. Right now, she is wearing some skinny jeans. I still think that they are _too_ skinny, but she is here just with me so that's ok.

I can't help look at her over and over again. It would be perfect if I wasn't doing what I'm doing.

"Riven!" Musa almost yelled my name. I can say by her tone of voice that she already called me a _lot_ of times, but I am always spacing out.

"Huh… Musa." What am I supposed to say right now? Well, I certainly didn't say the right thing because she is glaring at me. She looks really cute when she is mad!

"What are you doing? You said you wanted to help but every time I look at you, you are always staring at me! Do I have something on my face?" She rubbed her face slightly. Right now, she IS really cute!

"No, you got nothing on your face! Your face is just perfect!" It just slipped out of my mouth, but I am already used to it. Every time I am with her I say something strange... Well, at least I made her blush. It may seem strange, but it makes me happy to know that who caused that blush was me. She blushed for ME!

"Uhmmm… Huh… Thanks…" I think she forgot what she was going to say! Wait… she is glaring at me again...

"I still don't understand why you wanted to do this with me. I told you I could handle everything! If you want to, you can go for a walk or something." Go for a walk and leave her alone with this stupid work? No way!

"No, I will stay here with you. I was just a bit… uhm… distracted_." _That was the best I could say. She nodded and got back to work. I think she knows I am here just to remember her she IS engaged with ME!

It's not like she _needs _to be remembered but this stupid work can change her mind about the marriage and I won't let that happen!

I got to say that I never knew that Musa has SO many suitors! I mean, she told me that, but I thought that was just a trick to make me stay at the palace! Well, when she said she was going to invite a prince to stay with her during vacations she was kidding, but when she said that I am not the only guy that wants to marry her, _she wasn't_.

_-Flashback-_

_This morning I woke up early, too early. Usually I wake up around 7 a.m. because I have classes at 8 a.m so I have to get ready. But today I woke up at 6:00 a.m. and I had right away the feeling that something was missing. And it was... Musa wasn't lying next to me. Yesterday, during the night, there was a huge thunderstorm so I sneaked into her room to make sure she was ok. She was so scared... So I decided to stay in her room. She likes to cuddle herself with me, and I don't mind, I don't mind at all. In fact, I like that; I even sleep better when we are on the same bed._

_I looked around the room and she wasn't anywhere. I became worried, but I was sure she was ok, after all we were in her palace._

_I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I waited a little outside and tried to hear some noise from inside the bathroom, just to make sure she wasn't inside. It was quiet so I opened the bathroom door and entered. I took a bath and changed myself. It took me around half an hour to get ready._

_When I came back to the room, it was filled with gifts and papers everywhere. All I could think at the moment was 'What's going on here?'... But then I saw Musa seated on a chair, reading attentively one of the papers while some were piled up on the table... and the rest, well, those were thrown everywhere._

"_Good morning Musa." I walked towards her and kissed her. I love SO much doing that! It's one of my favorite parts of the day!_

"_Good morning" She smiled and for a moment I was sure that both of us forgot everything __about the mess in her room. I, honestly, forgot all about that. The only thing that I could see was her and me. _

_When I finally got away from my gaze, I remembered again what I was going to say._

"_Huh, Musa what happened to your room? When I woke up, it wasn't anything like that. How do you mess so much a room in half an hour? " She smiled awkwardly at me… I know very well my Musa so I noticed right away something was wrong._

"_Well, you see…" She got up and looked at me nervously. "You know that our engagement is kind of recent, don't you?" She chose carefully her words, like she was talking with a little kid. She always does that when she doesn't want to hurt me._

"_Yeah, I know. So what?" In that moment I was so afraid she was going to say she didn't want to marry me anymore. I couldn't stop thinking that she was going to break up with me while our engagement is 'kind of recent'._

"_So… well, there are some people that don't know yet that I am engaged and…" She cut herself off and then I got worried._

"_And… what?" I insisted. I had to knew, I was just too curious._

"_Well… some of my suitors don't know yet that I am engaged to you so they keep sending me proposal gifts and love letters…" She looked at ground and looked back at me waiting for my reaction. __I tried to keep myself calm and I tried really hard to say something … huh ... something normal? However the only thing that I remembered was everything but normal…_

"_They WHAT?" I yelled so loud that it even hurt her. I completely forgot she has sonnar ears._

_"Sorry. Are you okay?" She was covering her ears with her hands and I felt so guilty. I got close to her and hugged her. After a while she wrapped her arms around my neck._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." I hurt her, I couldn't believe it. I felt awful, I felt a monster... but then I heard a giggle._

_"Calm down. You didn't hurt me that much. Everyday I have to deal with lots of noises, I'm already used to it." I was so relieved when she smiled sweetly at me._

_"So you're ok... That's good." She giggled again._

_"So, could you keep explaining this thing with your suitors? I promise I won't yell again." _

"_Well, t__hey keep sending me things because no one announced them yet that I have a fiancé. I didn't know that until yesterday when Agatha told me that I received more proposal gifts. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, I swear. I just didn't want you to worry." I knew she was telling the truth but the idea of a bunch of spoiled princes sending gifts to my Muse pissed me off. _

"_So all this things in your room are gifts from your suitors?" I felt my jealousy rise inside me when I said the word 'suitors'._

"_Yeah…I decided to write a letter to each one of them to announce our engagement." She got close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You are mad at me?" I couldn't possibly be mad at her._

"_Of course not. It's not your fault these guys keep dreaming about marrying you." She got closer to me and I took that chance kiss her. I always feel so good when I'm closer to her. After a while, we had to stop in order to catch our breath. "But if they get close to you, I will make sure they won't dream about anything ever again." She smiled at this and nodded._

"_I want to help you." She looked at me puzzled when I said that. But after a while her expression changed as she realized what I meant._

"_You want to help me write the letters?" She seemed worried and I knew why. She didn't think I was capable of staying calm while reading letters that were sent by guys that wanted to marry her too. Subconsciously, I knew she was right to be worried. "You are sure?"_

"_Yeah, I want to help you" I wrapped my arms around Musa and hugged her again._

_-End of flashback-_

So, now I'm here sitting next to Musa, watching her read and write letters to her suitors, while I just stay here standing like an idiot, waiting for this _torture_ to be over. Well, since I am here I might _try _to read a letter. I pick one of the papers piled up on the table and take a look at it. It seems just like every other letter in this room. Well written, without any mistake. With a great calligraphy. Filled with lots of romance. Everyone would say it is completely perfect letter. I would say it is a completely boring letter.

They all look the same, it's so stupid. Those letters show no personality. Those letters show no originality. Those letters show _nothing_. I can't understand how some girls might _like_ this.

I just hope Musa doesn't like them. She's reading them so attentively. It's like I don't even exist and I am right here next to her!

I throw the letter I picked up to the pile of letters. I hate those letters. I hate those princes.

I just can't handle that. I want to spend time with my girl without thinking about all the guys that want to have her. But today it seems impossible.

I look at the ground. I just want to be with her and know, _for sure_, she wants to be with me too, and not with some prince. Is this asking too much?

I jump surprised when something soft touched my cheek interrupting my thoughts. I look up and see Musa staring at me. She sits on my lap and smiles. I guess she knows what I was thinking. She always does.

"So you already wrote every letter?" I am sick of this letters but I am trying REALLY hard to sound normal.

"No, but I want to spend some time with you. Besides, I am so tired of those letters..." I feel so relieved now that she said that. "And I know you are not happy with the idea of me having suitors that still send me things..." She knows me really well and I can't help but feel embarrassed with that.

"I..." I don't know what to say. I try to find the right words but I just can't. How can I explain to her how I am feeling right now? I have never been good with feelings. I never showed any emotion. How the hell am I going to explain this? "Musa... I'm sorry." That's the best I can say right know. I can't help but feel that I disappointed her. She would never hurt me but I'm always hurting her.

Two arms wrapped around my neck and I feel Musa's body getting closer to mine. "I'm sorry." What? Why is she apologizing to _me_? "You are always trying to protect me from everyone. You try your best to keep calm whenever a boy gets close to me. You are always here to me. You would _never_ hurt me on purpose." She looked at me in the eyes and continued. "I'm sorry I made you feel jealous or insecure. You don't deserve that." Musa... "But I assure you, I would never even look at other guys. You are the only one." She blushed a bit saying that, but so did I.

"I know you would never be with other guy but I can't help wonder if you wouldn't prefer to be with someone else. Someone that deserves you... But, honestly, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I think I would die." I told her the whole truth and waited for her reaction. Her expression changed. She seemed relieved and happier.

"Oh, Riven... I love you." She didn't say those words very often, but when she did I knew she meant it. Those words make me feel somehow nervous, really nervous.

But it is incredible when she says them. Every moment I spend with her is incredible. In fact, every moment I spend with her is _perfect_.

"Musa... I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks to those who supported me. It meant a lot to me.** **Review please! :)**


End file.
